Protective to the Core
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Lily is fierce when it comes to the people she loves.


**Title:** Protective to the Core  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Lily Luna, Lorcan, Lysander  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 668  
 **Summary:** Lily is fierce when it comes to the people she loves.

 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Care of Magical Creatures - Write about someone who is fiercely protective of another person.

* * *

Lily liked to think of herself as being protective. She might be the little sister in her immediate family, but she was as protective of her older brothers as they were of her. When that bitch, Nikita Zabini, cheated on Albus and broke his heart, Lily made sure she got a Bat-Bogey Hex that she'd never forget.

No one messed with the people Lily loved and got away with it. And most of the people in the school knew about that when it came to Lily.

It made her feared as well as loved.

Still, she didn't always get a chance to showcase her protectiveness due to her younger age. People thought she should be protected and not the other way around.

When she did get the chance, she used it, though.

Lorcan and Lysander Scamander were Lily's best friends. Aunt Luna and Uncle Rolf had the twins late, so they were only a year younger than Lily. It made the two of them exceptionally close to Lily.

Unfortunately or fortunately, depending how one looked at it, the twins took after their mother in quirky personality. Like their mother, they were smart and went into Ravenclaw House. Also, like their mother, they were targets for bullying to do the odd way they looked at life.

And Lily, like her father who took Luna under his wing, took Lorcan and Lysander under her wing.

One day, when she was hurrying to Herbology because she was running late—and no matter how much Uncle Neville loved her, he didn't excuse tardiness—she was forced to stop when she saw Lorcan on the ground, a hand held to his eye. Lysander was still standing up, but he looked frightened.

Lily looked at the person who still in front of them. Oswald Parkinson. He looked like a pug, just like his mother did. "Parkinson, what have you done to my friends?" she asked.

Oswald glared at her. "Mind your own business, Potter." He waved his wand threateningly at her.

She was a true Gryffindor, though. She was brave and didn't always think with her brain. Instead, she tended to follow her heart. She took out her own wand. "You mess with Lorcan and Lysander; you mess with me."

"They're freaks! Why do you even bother with them?" Oswald sneered hatefully.

Lily stepped forward threateningly. "Never call me friends freaks. They're worth ten of you, and you should be grateful to be breathing the same air as them." She raised her wand.

"I'm not scared of you," Oswald retorted, his head held up high, even as he took a step back.

Lily raised a disbelieving eyebrow. She started the spell for her famous hex, but Oswald turned around and ran away, just like the coward she knew him to be.

She turned around knelt down next to Lorcan, and Lysander followed her example. She moved his hand to see what he was hiding and cringed at the nasty looking bruise. "Parkinson did that! I should have cursed his skin hot pink."

Lysander looked at Lily with grateful eyes. "Should we take him to the hospital wing?"

"Definitely," Lily agreed. "Maybe I can get a note to explain why I'm late to Herbology?"

Lorcan stood up on shaking legs. "Why does everyone hate us so much?"

Lily put her arms around Lorcan, and Lysander did the same on the other side. "They're ignorant. People hate what they don't understand, and they don't understand the two of you. It's their loss because the two of you are pretty great."

Lorcan smiled and rested his head on Lily's shoulder as they did the shuffle step thing to the hospital wing. "You're my hero," he whispered.

"You're my hero, too," Lysander agreed.

She smiled at the two of them. It felt nice being a hero. Lily looked again at the ugly bruise and her smile left her face. She'd make Oswald Parkinson rue the day he messed with the boys or her name wasn't Lily Luna Potter.


End file.
